My Star, My Warrior
by unfinishe
Summary: Cold? No. Not anymore. Feather x Bramble Oneshot


My Star, My Warrior 

**Summary: A meeting in the stars brings one who has left the path back. [FeatherBramble**

**A/N: Crack haters beware!**

**Tiger**

I find myself on a path. It's obviously a path that hasn't been tread for many moons. But the forest around me seems familiar. I can't figure out why though.

Gray 

I walk along the path. I have seen this path many times before, but never have I walked it. I see him standing alone, looking around wildly. I know what he expected. This is not it.

Tiger 

I turn to see a familiar face walking down the path towards me. "Feathertail!" I exclaim. Is it possible? Why does StarClan want to talk to me again? What do they want to talk to me about?

Gray 

He calls my name and I blush. I know that he is surprised to see me, but I doubt that he knows the real reason I am here.

I walk toward him. "Hello, Brambleclaw," I say quietly. "Surprised to see me?"

Tiger 

"Well, yes," I stammer. How does she know? What is she… My thought trails off as I realize what she's come here for. "This is about Tigerstar, isn't it?" I ask. "Well, you don't know anything about him. He isn't trying to enslave anyone, just teach Hawkfrost and I to be good warriors! Leave him alone!"

Gray 

I bristle. He has no idea what Tigerstar did to my father. "Brambleclaw," I say, trying to calm myself. "I know that you trust Tigerstar, but look at what he did. Tigerstar is not trustworthy. He did many bad things. He tried to kill Firestar. He _did_ kill Bluestar. Not directly, no, but he did."

Tiger 

"You don't know anything about him!" I snarl. "He's my father! You and Stormfur seem to show more loyalty to _your_ father than your own Clan! So don't tell me that my loyalties are in the wrong place!" Even as I say it though, I know that I have spoken the wrong words.

Gray 

"Don't tell me where my loyalties lie!" I reply, my teeth bared and my eyes smoldering. "ThunderClan has always been your home! You don't know what it's like to be torn between two Clans! Maybe you should pay more attention to Tawnypelt!"

Tiger 

"Don't bring Tawnypelt into this!" I snarl. "She has nothing to do with it!"

Gray 

"And for that I thank her," I say. I try to calm myself. I close my eyes and take deep breaths. My fur lies flat and my claws sheath. I know that I wouldn't be able to hurt him. But still…

"Brambleclaw," I say, trying again. "I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn. You're right, Tawnypelt has nothing to do with it. But she has realized what Tigerstar did! You may not realize it, but you are following in his footsteps! How long before you try to do what he did? How many lives will be spent? How much blood will be spilt? Brambleclaw, Tigerstar is nothing but evil."

Tiger 

I know that she's right, but how can I admit it? Tigerstar is my father. I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry," I say. "I know but…"

Gray 

"I know," I whisper. I step forward and circle him. I press into tighter circles.

Tiger 

"What are you doing?" I ask nervously. She presses into tighter circles, and her scent wafts over to me. I open my mouth and her sweet scent washes over me. It nearly makes me stumble as I feel her sweetness press in on me, just as her circles do.

Gray 

I blush, my ears tingeing pink. I feel my face heating up. My circles stop. "I… Brambleclaw…"

Tiger 

"Don't say it," I whisper. "I know."

Gray 

"You do?"

Tiger 

"Yes," I whisper. "I do. And I love you."

Gray 

"Oh, Brambleclaw," I whisper. I take a deep breath, breathing in his scent. His scent is so familiar to me. The part of it that is ThunderClan is familiar through my father. The part of it that is purely Brambleclaw is familiar through the journey to Midnight, and it is this part that has enticed me so much."

Tiger 

She looks at me, softness in her eyes, and I can't help but shiver.

Bramble Feather 

"Cold?" Feathertail asks.

"No," Brambleclaw replies. "Not anymore."

**A/N: How was it? Could you figure out what the Gray Tiger thing is? If you couldn't, it was about their fathers. **_**Gray**_**stripe and **_**Tiger**_**star? Yeah, so now you know.**


End file.
